Raised by the Legends when Ash and Iris refuse to be my parents
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: As i was brought into the world i was abandoned by Iris and Ash who see me as a threat to their supremacy so Acrues the mother of all Pokemon raises me as her own and strips Ash of his chosen one title so i became the new chosen one Follow my adventures through the regions as i ascended to the champion throne and make loads of new friends and also Pokemon with my love Sasha.
1. Chapter 1

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 1 Sword is born but is raised by the Legends

Ash has become the Kalos league champion and has married his long love Iris and watching over him was the Legendary Pokemon who used to have hopes and respect for him as the chosen one but their opinion of him will vanish forever when he abandons me as a new born baby along with my mother Iris who had no intentions of being parent's to me as i am a threat to them and dad's supremacy as the champion and dragon master.

So nine months after Ash become champion Iris wasn't feeling well so she took a pregnancy test and discovered she was pregnant with me so she ran out of the house and found Ash and told him to his face looking sick so he said " You will go through with the pregnancy but when this accident is born we will put it up for adoption as i have much better things to do in my time to be a father what do you say Iris?."

Iris nodded in agreement unaware that in the hall of origins all the legends were watching everything with my real mother Arceus looking shocked and horrified so she called a meeting of the legends who will become my partners and also my mother herself as well when i become ten years of age so she began " My friends i have called you here of urgent matter take a look".

She showed them all what had transpired to their faces resembling her own so Mewtwo said " Mother we will adopt their child and make the child the new chosen one and strip Ash of his title and powers so will you raise the child when it is born?."

Mum nodded and said " Yes my son i will and make sure Professor Oak knows of what happened so i can collect the Pokedex and also Pokeballs as well my son go and inform Professor Oak of this right now".

So Mewtwo went and informed Professor Oak who looked shocked and horrified and began work on my Pokedex which he got finished and my starter Pokeballs in 3 months and handed them to Mewtwo who vanished back to the hall of origins and handed to mum who was watching my development very closely and discovered that the baby was a boy and so she came up with the sword to the Legends approval of my name

So 6 months later i was born but as i was handed to Iris she said " I don't want this baby so put it up for adoption at once nurse Joy understand?."

Suddenly Nurse Joy's went white and she nodded and vanished off with me outside where she came too to find a adult lady standing in front of her she said " I am here to take Sword with me Nurse Joy if that is alright?."

Nurse Joy nodded so she handed me over to her to mum revealing her real form to Nurse Joy who looked shocked she wasn't the only one in the window on the upper floor Ash and Iris looked shocked that Arcues was adopting me suddenly a bright light enveloped Ash and he heard a voice saying " I hereby strip you of your chosen one title Ash Ketchum your daughter will now become the new chosen one goodbye my friend".

Then the light faded and so too did myself and Acreus leaving a shocked Ash who quickly recovered and sat down with Iris who a few days later left hospital and returned to her dragon master duties and Ash returned to his champion duties acting as though nothing had happened but in the hall of origins i was being breast feed by my mama and was being introduced to everyone who will become my family and also my partners in 10 years time as i travel through the Kanto Region first of all and my popularity grows and spreads through the other regions and my former parents realize the mistake they made and try to win me over when i go to Kalos but i know who my real family is and i humiliate my real parents completely leaving them in pieces


	2. Chapter 2

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 2 beginning the journey 10 years later with Riolu and beating Brock for my first gym badge

10 Years later (My Pov)

" Well my son are you ready to begin your journey as a Pokemon trainer" asked mum as i stood ready in front of her with my big brothers and sister's standing beside her as well i nodded and said " Yes mum i am ready to begin my journey will i be getting a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak at his lab when we arrive?."

Mum shook her head " No need my son here is your starter Pokemon Riolu a female one you may name her whatever you wish also here is your Pokedex and Pokeballs also we are going with you as your team members as well and no there will be no arguments we are going and that is final alright?."

I nodded as i knew there was no arguing with mum on this so i tossed the poke ball into the air and the Riolu appeared looking around her so i knelt down to her level and her gaze met mine i said " Hi there my name is Sword hope we can be best of friends Sasha do you like that name?."

Sasha liked the name and happily jumped into my arms clearly telling me that she liked the name so i said " I am not putting you back into your Pokeball as i think you like being outside so let's work hard to reach our goals of getting stronger and one day be the Kanto League Champion so are you ready to work with me Sasha?."

Sasha punched her fist in the air so Mum teleported us outside Professor Oak's lab where he was outside waiting for us he smiled at me and invited us inside my family were in their Pokeballs as not to draw any unwanted attention so Professor Oak noticed Sasha and said " Ah is this your starter Pokemon Sword?."

I nodded and said " Yes Professor Oak this is Sasha, Sasha this is Professor Oak say hello".

Sasha happily barked " Riolu, Rio"

So with that me and Sasha walked out of the Professor Lab and walked up the route one track leading into the forest where we found a wild Pidgey so i decided to catch Pidgey so i looked up Sasha's moves so i said " Sasha quick attack on Pidgey".

Sasha speed right on target and hit the Pidgey hard sending it flying onto the ground where it was knocked out cold so I threw a Pokeball at it and it was suck inside the ball shook one, Twice, then three times before it clicked meaning that i had caught my first Pokemon in the Kanto region i shouted " Yes my first Pokemon friend in the Kanto Region you did great Sasha i am so proud of you".

I scanned my new friend on the Pokedex which said

Pidgey is a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It is primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. It has black, angular markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. It is a docile Pokémon, and generally prefers to flee from its enemies rather than fight them. By flapping its wings rapidly, it can whip up dust clouds and create whirlwinds to protect itself and flush out potential prey. Pidgey is very common throughout its range and can often be seen in meadows.

I Gave Sasha a hug as she speed into my arms it was then we heard a rustling sound we saw in the bushes a bird Pokemon that looked like Pidgey but it looked more fierce i looked at my Pokedex which said :

Spearow is a brown avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough, brown plumage on its head with a short, hooked beak. Spearow's underside is beige with two thin stripes. Spearow's light pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish red with lighter edges. Spearow's back is black, and it has three brown tail feathers.

Although inept at other aspects of its flying, such as height and distance, Spearow is still capable of flying quickly to protect its territory. However, it must flap its wings at high speeds to stay aloft. Spearow's loud shrieks can be heard over half a mile away, and are used to warn other of its kind of danger.

I said as Sasha was looking at my Pokedex as well " Wow pretty fierce Pokemon huh Sasha? but we will catch it anyway so be quiet and silent OK?."

Sasha vanished into the grass and pounced on the spearow which decided to fight back with peak but Sasha dodged the attack and shocked me completely by shocking the Spearow with an electric attack which was thundershock and knocked the spearow out cold so i threw my Pokeball and caught my second friend in Kanto region i said to Sasha " Wow sash i didn't know you could use electric attacks".

Seeing the look on Sasha's face told me that she didn't know either so we pressed on into the forest catching new friends along the way until we came out of forest and saw Veridian City stretching ahead of us i also saw the sun going down so we went into the City and found the Pokemon Center and went inside and went up the counter where Nurse Joy was busy healing another trainer's Pokemon so the trainer thanked her very much and left the center so she turned to me and said " Welcome to the Veridian Pokemon center do you want me to heal all your Pokemon?."

I said " Yes please Mrs Nurse Joy and also could i book a room for the night?."

Nurse Joy looked happy and said " My My what a polite young trainer you are and yes it is $10 per night in the Pokemon center".

I handed Nurse Joy the correct amount and received my Pokemon that were fully healed including Sasha who jumped into my arms making Nurse Joy smile at the scene so i thanked her very much and sat down for tea and i let all my Pokemon out for their dinner as well shocking everyone who stared at my family who paid the starers no attention and happily eat their tea up without any complaint so night time rolled around so i was in my room having a shower but what i didn't know was that Sasha peeked in and blushed when she saw my body in the shower so she went back to the bed and waited for me as i turned off the shower and put on a pair of night boxers and climbed into bed along with Sasha who fell fast asleep at once snuggling into me and soon i was fast asleep so next day dawned so i got up and changed into my clothes and brushed my hair when Sasha tapped me on the leg so i gave her a brush which she happily purred at making me smile.

When we went down for breakfast everyone stared at me as me and my Pokemon had breakfast of course my family wasn't caring about the people who were staring at them so i thanked Nurse Joy very much and left the Poke Center and headed onto the trail leading to Viridian forest which was home to bug/poison type Pokemon just as me and Sasha were about to enter the forest i heard " OI you".

I turned around to see a trainer walking towards me he looked older than me so i said " Yeah what do you want?."

The trainer looked shocked at me and said " Ash it's me Paul what happened to you i thought you were in Kalos as the champion".

I said " Oh you mean my father who abandoned me when i was just born as i was a threat to his throne i am his son Sword the new chosen one raised by Arceus herself and the other legends".

Paul looked shocked he said " Y...Your Ash's son that's a lie Ash doesn't have a son".

Suddenly Arceus appeared and said " May i have a word with you Paul in private don't worry son Paul is a good guy".

Paul nodded so mum went into her human form and chat with Paul who looked furious with Ash he nodded promising to keep this to himself so they returned so mum said " Looks like you have a new friend and traveling companion Sword through the Kanto Region."

I smiled and shook hands with Paul who will now be traveling with me on my journey so we entered the forest making sure to keep on the path when i saw an injured Caterpie about to be attacked by several Weedle so i threw a Pokeball saying " Pidgeotto wing attack on those Weedle".

And my newly evolved friend appeared and blasted the weedle flying knocking two of them out while blasting the rest flying into a nearby tree so me and Paul threw a Pokeball at the knocked out Weedle and captured them so i pelted over to the injured Caterpie to see that he had friends two female Nidoran and two male Nidoran i knelt down and shocked Paul when i spoke in Pokemon telling Caterpie's friends that i mean no harm and that i am going to help him so i produced a hyper potion and healed Caterpie up to his friends jumping with joy so i asked " Are you okay now Caterpie?."

Caterpie nodded and crawled up my arm and poked one of the pokeballs and was sucked in and three clicks later i had caught him then one female Nidoran and a male Nidoran came forward and spoke to me in their language so i said " Sure i will happily battle you two are you ready Sasha?."

Sasha went happily " Roi Lu" So i threw another Pokeball and Spearow appeared so i took my position and called over to the pair " First move is yours alright?."

The two Nidoran attacked but Sasha and Spearow dodged their attacks and attacked with focus blast and wing attack knocking the two out for the count so i threw two Pokeballs at them and caught a pair of Nidoran and Spearow and Sasha happily jumped onto me making me fall onto the ground laughing when my lips meet Sasha's by accident and we both blushed but Paul hadn't seen what had happened so we continued down the trail so i held hands with Sasha blushing to her blushing as well in mum's Pokeball she was smiling and told the other Legends to them silently cheering for me at getting a girlfriend so we soon came out of the forest and saw Pewter City ahead of us but saw the sun setting so we decided to camp for the night so i got my tent up and started to work on the food for all the Pokemon which was finished in five minutes so i let all my Pokemon out to Paul's shocked looks he said " NO WAY YOU HAVE ALL THE LEGENDS EVEN THE TITAN TRIO COOL".

I hissed " Would you keep it down Paul i don't want to attract any unwanted attention and put my mum and family in danger".

Paul said " Oh sorry Mate my bad so it must have been really cool to be raised by the mother of all Pokemon and may i ask how you are able to speak Pokemon?."

I smiled so i explained by the campfire while eating my dinner to Paul impressed look so i said as i lifted the flap of my tent " Goodnight Paul see you in the morning?."

Paul nodded and we both went into our tents i found Sasha already asleep making me smile so i got changed into my boxers and climbed into my sleeping bag and pulled Sasha close to her smiling as she turned around in her sleep and snuggled into me as i fell asleep dreaming of my first Kanto gym battle against Brock tomorrow.

The following morning i awoke to be given a kiss on the lips from Sasha to me gently blushing at her she was about to get up when i pulled her down and gave her a kiss in response to her arms to wrap gently around me so a few minuted later i got changed and me and Sasha emerged from our tent to be greeted by Paul and his partner Pokemon Infernape who Paul calls Blaze who was also holding hands with Paul to him blushing like a mad thing to me and Sasha smiling and i told Paul that being in love with a Pokemon was okay and there was nothing wrong with it to him smiling so we all had breakfast and headed into Pewter City first of all we stopped at the Pokemon Center and healed our Pokemon and asked for the directions to Pewter Gym and following the map Nurse Joy gave us we soon found ourselves so Paul tapped me on the shoulder and said " Toss a coin first to battle with Brock".

I nodded so Paul pulled a 10 pence from his pocket and flipped it saying " I choose Heads what about you Sword?."

I replied " I choose Tails"

The coin landed on the ground revealing heads but i wasn't disappointed as this way i get to see how Brock battles so the gym doors opened and we walked in to see a battle arena and saw on a stone throne on the other side of the arena Brock was sitting he said coming over to us " Welcome to my gym which is a rock type gym ... hold on is that you Ash how come you look like your a kid again?."

I said " I'm not Ash i am his son Sword bet he didn't phone you to tell you that he married Iris who gave birth to me but abandoned me as i was a threat to their supremacy".

Brock was gobsmacked he looked over at Paul who nodded his head meaning it was true scouts honor to Brock nodding so he said " I will gladly accept your challenges to the gym who is going first?."

Paul stepped forward to Brock nodding so i took my seat in the stands and all of my family appeared out of their Pokeballs in human form to watch the battle as this way i get to see how Brock battles and what Pokemon he uses so Paul and Brock were at their Positions so Brock said " Steelix i choose you and the large steel snake appeared which i scanned with my Pokedex which said Steelix is a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, which can possess chips and scrapes from fights and tunneling. Three of those sections have long rock spikes coming out of them on either side. It has a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along it bottom jaw are ridges: there are two pairs of ridges on a male Steelix, while there is only one pair on a female. Several small, square lumps cover the underside of its lower jaw. Its eye sockets are slightly deep set, and the eyes themselves are red. Its head has two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of its head. The tip of its tail is conical with a blunt tip.

So Paul decided to go with Infernape who appeared onto the battle field so the battle so Brock's little brother Forrester decided to be the referee so he said " Let the battle begin".

Brock said " Steelix iron tail on Infernape" And Steelix charged forward with his tail lit up but Paul said " Infernape block it then hit with double kick then flamethrower".

And Infernape blocked the attack as Steelix hit him with Iron tail then blasted Steelix flying with double hit which Steelix recovered from but not fast enough as he got hit by flamethrower knocking out cold signaling that first round went to Paul so Brock returned Steelix and sent out Golem which was the final evolved form of Geodude and i knew then that Paul was in trouble so Brock decided to use " Golem use earthquake now then magnitude 10".

The ground shook when Golem used the earthquake move so Paul said "Protect" and Infernape Protected himself from the attack but was unable to protect himself from the second attack which sent him flying into a wall but he still got back up making Paul smile so Paul said Iron hit on Golem".

That caught Brock off guard as he didn't what kind of move that was until Infernape's tail lit up and he zoomed straight towards Golem but shouted " Block that Golem".

Golem blocked the attack but Infernape punched through his block and blasted Golem against the wall knocking Golem out cold so Forrester shouted " Golem is unable to battle the winner is Infernape and the winner is Paul from Sinnoh".

I cheered for Paul and Blaze as Blaze ran back to Paul and hugged him close so Brock came over to them with a gym box and presented Paul with the Stone Badge and said " Well done on earning your first Kanto Gym Badge your next opponent is Misty in Creulain City who commands water type Pokemon you need to pass through Mt Moon in order to the next city".

Paul thanked Brock very much and went into the stands to watch my battle so i stepped forward onto the battle field facing Brock who threw a Pokeball saying " Tyrunt i choose you".

And the dual rock/Dragon type appeared so i said "Sasha are you ready for this?."

Sasha nodded and stepped forward so Brock said " Tyrunt use dragon Claw on Sasha".

And Tyrunt charged with claw charged but i stayed cool and said " Sasha dodge it and use focus blast".

So Sasha dodged Tyrunt's attack and blasted Tyrunt flying with that super effective move Brock yelled " Tyrunt Draco Meteor"

And Meteor's came raining down but Sasha moved like lighting dodging ever rock that came hurtling towards her with her paw glowing with green energy and punched Tyrunt hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of Tyrunt also knocking it out cold shocking Brock completely and i shouted " Thats fantastic Sasha you were grea..."

But i stopped mid flow as Sasha was glowing and i knew what was going on Sasha was evolving and she grew larger a bit taller than me then the light faded and Sasha roared " LUCARIO" but something was different a normal Lucario didn't have extended fur at the back or red eyes and that's when i realized she had mega evolved without a mega stone she turned around to face me and i said " Wow Sasha you are gorgeous truly beautiful".

Sasha blushed bright violet and speed towards me and kissed me on the lips then turned her attention back to the battle so Brock returned Tyrunt and sent out Ninetails and said " Ninetails flamethrower on Sasha".

And Ninetails blasted a fire attack at Sasha but Sasha blocked it with to my gasp Aura Sphere then charged forward with a bone of energy and wallop Ninetails flying into the wall on the other side of the battlefield knocking Ninetails out cold with one move shocking Brock and Paul completely so Forrester shouted " Ninetails is unable to battle Lucario is the winner and the victory goes to the challenger Sword".

Sasha calmed down but she didn't revert back to a normal Lucario she speed towards me as i speed towards her she hugged me close and said telepathically to me " _We did it we won i evolved because of my love for you and not wanting to let you down my love but how did i Mega evolve with my Lucarionite this is strange"._

I agreed with Sasha on this so Brock came up to me looking both shocked and impressed he said " Wow you are really good trainer to have the skill to knock out my Tyrunt Sword and for your victory i present to you the Boulder badge you will need seven more to compete in the Kanto League and if you win you will be able to face the elite four and the champion Gary Oak now the next gym is a water type gym to reach this gym you will need to pass through Mt Moon which is just on Roue 2 but just be careful there is an evil team by the name of Team Rocket who is out to steal Pokemon from humans alright?."

I took the badge and put it into my badge case while shouting in Joy " I got a boulder badge alright".

So me and Sasha thanked Brock very much and left the Gym with Paul looking impressed at Sasha and said " Wow Mega Lucario i didn't know you had a mega stone for Sasha Sword".

That's when he saw my confused look which told him i had no idea what he was talking about so he said " hold on you don't have a mega stone so how THE HELL DID YOU MEGA EVOLVE THEN SASHA AND WHY ARE YOU NOT GOING BACK TO NORMAL?."

I saw the Pokemon center and headed into the Pokemon center and went over to the phones and phoned Professor Oak who said " Hi Sword what's up?."

I said " Professor Sasha has Mega evolved without a Mega Stone into Mega Lucario see for yourself". And i stepped aside and Sasha came in view and said " Hi Professor Oak".

Professor Oak fell off his chair in shock shocking me, Paul and Sasha completely he jumped back up and said " Where are you now?."

I said " I am in Pewter City Professor Oak and i have won my first Gym badge from Brock why?."

He said " i am coming over there tomorrow and i would like to examine Sasha and discover why she mega evolved without her mega stone would that be okay with you Sasha?."

Sasha said " _I understand Professor and i am also curious about this as well and any info you get will be a great help see you tomorrow Professor Oak when will you get here?."_

Professor Oak said " I will arrive in the afternoon and there is a Pokemon Fossil Research Lab for you to look around and check out the fossil Pokemon while i am journeying to Pewter City alright?."

I nodded then said " See you tomorrow afternoon professor bye".

So i hung up on professor Oak with a worried expression on my face so i tossed mum's poke ball in the air and mum appeared and was shocked when she saw Sasha she said looking at me " What happened to Sasha son?."

I explained to mum's shocked look so she said " Did you contact Professor Oak about this Sword?.

I said " Yes mum and he is coming over tomorrow afternoon and while we are waiting for him we are going to visit the Pokemon fossil research lab to see all the fossil Pokemon and i won my first gym badge mum".

She smiled and hugged me so later that night i lay in bed unable to sleep worried about Sasha which she noticed she said " _Can't you sleep my love_?."

I sighed and said " No i can't sleep Sasha i am so worried about you this transformation so suddenly but you still look beautiful regardless of what happened to you".

Sasha smiled also looking worried about her transformation so she said " _I am worried too my love and by the way you look beautiful in the moonlight and i have something to tell you i love you as more than my trainer also friend will you be my boyfriend?._ "

I gasped at her then said " Of course i will be your boyfriend come here sexy girl".

We both kissed then i moved to her neck if Sasha was in heat she would have pinned me down but it wasn't the mating season so we were fine she moaned gently " _Oh Sword more there"_.

I removed my t-shirt to reveal my bare chest which was developing a six pack so i moved down her body hearing her moan in pleasure so i licked her entrance making her gasp in pleasure which made her shaft come out of hiding so i licked her shaft as well before taking the entire length in my mouth while sticking two finger's inside her making her pant in pleasure while thrusting her hips up and down i sensed her release so i thrust her shaft up and she released all over the bed and onto my body so i moved up to her blushing face where i saw her eyes were alight with love and desire for me she whispered " _make love to me my love"._

I went inside her to her moan of pleasure i stilled a bit letting her adjust to me inside her her arms slid under my armpits as i kissed her so i went out of her before going back inside her again making us pant in pleasure with her kissing me while i was thrusting inside her was a paradise that no-one was taking for us i sensed my release was near Sasha sensed it too we both looked at each other as i pinned her to the bed when i thrust into her again her body shuddered she kissed me on the lips to prevent herself from screaming out loud in pleasure waking Paul and Blaze who were fast asleep in the bunk above us my seed set her insides on fire triggering her own release which splashed onto us everywhere the both of us were panting she saw me collapse beside she whispered " _Are you alright my sexy sword hubby?."_

I smiled and kissed her then whispered " Better than ever my sexy gorgeous Sasha let's get some sleep or do you want to know where i was raised come here."

I pulled her onto me the both us making sure that i didn't get impaled on the spike that stuck out of Sasha's chest as she was part steel she lay in the crook of my neck her body intertwined with mine she asked " _Who raised you my love and where did you live?."_

I said " I was raised by the creator of all Pokemon Arceus and i lived in the hall of origins until i was ten how Arceus came to raise me well it is really upsetting but i will tell you anyway my real parent's are called Ash and Iris but when i was born they both abandoned me seeing me as a threat to their supremacy and i was raised by Acreus and Coballion and they are and always will be my real mother and father as they are the best parent's on the planet".

Sasha looked shocked and angry at hearing how Arceus was raising me so she hugged me close before yawning and the both of us fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow where we will explore the Fossil research lab and wondering what the examination result's the Sasha will go through reveal


	3. Chapter 3

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 3 rescuing Tyrunt from Team Rocket and Professor Oaks examination on Sasha's mega evolution

(Sasha's POV)

When i woke up i found a beautiful rose on the pillow where my hubby Sword slept just as i was smelling the rose i heard a voice which made my heart melt " Hi hunny got you some breakfast".

I saw Sword opening the bedroom door with a tray with some Pokemon food for me with some juice also a jug with a rose in it i purred happily at him and we both kissed the smell of the breakfast that Sword had got for himself some sausages and eggs made the top bunk occupants to wake up and Paul peered over and said " Morning Sword, Sasha man that smells good oh morning Blaze hmm".

Blaze also had woken up and kissed Paul on the lips making me and Sword smile at the scene so Sword sat down on the bed with me as i climbed out of the bed and vanished into the bathroom where i turned on the shower giving myself a wash soon i returned clean and smelling fresh as a daisy so i sat on the bed with Sword as Paul and Blaze climbed down the ladder looking disheveled but a good shower fully woke Paul up completely so I said " _You were wonderful last night my love you were so gentle with me as we were making love."_

He smiled and kissed me on the lips and said " I would never hurt you my darling i would rather die than harm that beautiful body of yours and we have loads of chemistry and that is something precious and you will always be the only one for me and the only one that i would spend the rest of my life with in my bed, as my mate as the beautiful person that i wake up to seeing happy every morning for the rest of my life".

Paul said " You didn't?."

The both of us blushed then Paul looked happy for us he punched Sword playfully on the shoulder and said " I respect you man also happy for you both treat Sasha right man alright?."

Sword nodded and i happily eat my breakfast as Sword brought breakfast for everyone so after we got brushed, cleaned our teeth and Sword and Paul had their breakfast we headed over to the Pokemon Fossil Research Lab which was hone to fossil Pokemon we meet a lady heading in with Fossils so Sword decided to give her a hand as she was about to drop a fossil which was a jaw fossil so he speed over just as the lady arms gave way and he caught the fossil before it smashed which the scientists saw and rushed over and helped their fellow researcher out by taking the rest of the fossils and helping her into the lab with them with us helping out as well so i said to her mind " _Are you alright?."_

The lady nodded and said " Yes i am alright my name is Lauren a scientist that studies fossil Pokemon come on as thanks for helping out with the fossils i will show you guy's around and show you the cafe and also the gift shop OK?."

(Sword's Pov)

i said " Thank you very much Ma'am that would be very nice indeed.

So we shown all around the place that's when i noticed a shy Tyrunt following me so i stopped in my tracks and bent down to the Tyrunt and said " Are you following me my friend?."

Lauren gasped in all her years here this Tyrunt had never been curious about someone before so she said " That Tyrunt is shy and would normally hid from everyone but i have never seen Tyrunt show this much interest in you before what is your name by the way?."

I said " My name is Sword this is Sasha my starter Pokemon and my best friend here is called Paul with his starter Pokemon Blaze so what did you mean by Tyrunt being shy?."

Lauren explained by " That Tyrunt was brought back to life a few months ago but it was really shy it wouldn't hang out with others of it's kind that we also brought back to life we have tried to help it out with it's shyness but it wouldn't let us help it all it seemed to be waiting for something and i think your that something that will help Tyrunt overcome it's shyness so will you help Tyrunt Sword?."

I looked at Sasha who nodded so i said " I will do my best Lauren so i am gonna start now OK i will need your help Sasha".

So i took my brush out of my bag which the Tyrunt looked curious about but before i could give her a brush Tyrunt stepped forward bravely to me and Sasha smiling so i knelt down and took a bit of Tyrunt's fur and give it a brush to Tyrunt going happily " Tyrunt Ty".

So i brushed the rest of Tyrunt's fur unaware that the evil Team Rocket was watching all of this from outside so Jessie as they called her said to her teammates " That Tyrunt is our target let's capture it at once for our leader".

So meanwhile while they were hatching their evil plan i was busy helping Tyrunt out with it's shyness so i decided to try some Pokemon food on Tyrunt with the rest of my Pokemon so i let my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs so i explained the situation with them so they came over to Tyrunt but before Tyrunt could shy away again Sasha smiled gently at Tyrunt and said into his mind " _Don't be afraid we won't hurt you we just want to be your friends my name is Sasha nice to meet you Tyrunt"._

That caught Tyrunt off guard to him looking at the rest of my Pokemon nodding at him to suddenly Tyrunt went happily with happy tears " Tyrunt Ty".

So i came over with some Pokemon food Tyrunt sniffed the food then tried a bit of it and immediately liked it so he happily eat the food without complaint making the scientist's look on in awe soon Tyrunt was feeling a lot more confident in himself so he saw some of his own kind minding their own business so he went over to them and immediately made friends with them and soon all of them were playing with Tai included making me wipe a happy tear that fell down my face away so i strolled around checking out the other fossil Pokemon when there came a loud explosion that made me run back to the others at full speed and i saw Tai running towards me when a big metal hand came flying out of the smoke and caught Tai and yanked him out of the building through the hole i shouted at the trio in the balloon " Put Tyrunt down right now".

" Prepare for trouble" the lady with the red hair said to the cohorts to spill out their motto

" Make it double"

" To protect the world from devastation"

" To unite all People's within our nation" and all that crap but i wasn't caring Tyrunt needed me so i shouted " Give Tyrunt back you red haired bitch or i am coming up there and punching your lights out".

That made Jessie very mad indeed and another metal hand came charging at me but i jumped onto it and climbed up it to reach Tyrunt while dodging the other arms that they sent at me for the hands getting blasted to bits by Sasha and crew to cover me while i rescued Tai soon i reached him to see he was very scared i said " Calm down Tyrunt i am here to rescue you hold on i will get you free".

But a metal hand pulled me off Tyrunt and let go and i plummeted down to earth and i saw Tyrunt trying to bite the hand but it wasn't working suddenly Tyrunt started to glow and i knew that Tyrunt was evolving and the light faded and i saw that Tyrunt had evolved into Tyranturm and he was very angry he bite the hand destroying it in an instant and came down flying he caught me in both hands as we crashed into the ground making Sasha speed straight towards us as the smoke cleared Sasha saw that the both of us were alright i said to Tyrantrum " You evolved to save me wow thanks Tai".

Tai smiled at me nodding to an angry screech from the balloon " How dare you i will make you pay you little prick get him mewoth".

But Tai wasn't having any of it neither was Sasha she was absolutely livid with Jessie and i could hardly blame her there came another shout which i recognized was Professor Oaks so Tyrantrum fired fire fang at the balloon destroying it in an instant to all three team Rockets to scream as they vanished into the distance " LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN".

Professor Oak came running towards us with the Fossil research lab scientist's who stared at Tai and said " He evolved to save you Sword that's great and to reward you will you please take Tyrantrum with you i think traveling the region with you will really help with his confidence levels so will you Sword?."

I looked at Sasha who nodded smiling so i said " Welcome to the crew Tai hi Professor Oak ready to get the examination under way?."

So the scientist's led the way into their lab where Sasha was lying on a metal table with me standing beside her watching also listening as Professor Oak examined Sasha to a shocking result Sasha transformation was permanent as she had her mega stone inside her and it had bonded with her on a cellular level to me, Paul and Sasha's gasp's of shock so Sasha got off the table so i hugged her close and asked her " Are you okay with this new news hunny?."

She nodded to me then i thought of something so i said to her " Well i know one thing Sasha you are one of a kind no other Lucario can stay in Mega form 24/7 they would be jealous as hell".

That made Sasha smile it was then we noticed the sun setting so we waved goodbye to Professor Oak as he drove off into the distance so we headed to the Pokemon Center where we all got tea before bunking down for the night with Sasha in my arms the both of us sound fast asleep dreaming of the journey ahead of us through Mt Moon and facing Misty.


	4. Chapter 4

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 4 Mt Moon and defeating Misty for the cascade badge

Sword and the crew awoke to the sun shining in through their window so they got up, dressed and proceeded downstairs where they lots of trainers milling about getting their ow Pokemon seen to by Nurse Joy some were having Pokemon Battles outside so they had breakfast and were on their way out when a Pokemon trainer by the name of Dawn thought Sword was Ash so she came over and started to flirt with Sword only to get blasted out of the Pokemon center by Sasha who was not having anyone else flirt with her boyfriend to Dawn's shocked look.

So Sword said while giving Sasha a kiss on the lips " Thanks for that hunny she was really scary come on let's get going onward to Cerulean City".

And with that they left the Pokemon Center and proceeded towards the looming Mt Moon which was edging closer all the time as they walked towards it when they heard a shout of " OI GET BACK HERE HANDSOME".

They turned around to see Dawn coming towards them she sneered at Sword " Where do you think you are going Ash where the hell have you been all this time did you come back to little old me?."

(Swords Pov)

I snapped and punched Dawn hard in the face to her shocked look i snapped at her " Get this straight through your pathetic head Dawn 1 i am not Ash i am his son Sword and you missed your chance to be with him he already married to the dragon master Iris and 2 i am never going to be your boyfriend not in a million years as i have a girl who is a hundreds times better and she is what a real girl is supposed to be you are disgrace to the girl nation Dawn so get lost and don't bother me again or i won't hold Sasha back get it?."

Seeing the humiliated look on Dawn's face she ran ahead of us crying her heart out and i breathed in and out slowly mum appeared looking very cross at me but after Sasha explained her face went gentle so she said " Sorry son i got the wrong end of the stick but you didn't need to go overboard like that Sword next time let me handle people like that alright?."

I nodded so we entered Mt Moon where we caught loads of new Pokemon friends then we saw a fossil manic busy digging so we strolled over and learned about fossil canyon where you can find loads of fossil's that you can bring back to life at Cinnabar island so we pressed onward it was then we noticed some lights that were pinned up on the walls then we heard voices so we peered around the corner to see Team Rocket and we saw an Eevee and it's evolution line in cages so i stepped out of the shadows and shouted " OI RELEASE THOSE POKEMON NOW".

That made Jessie turn around to see me standing there she sneered " Well if it isn't the little prick that stopped us before but you won't this time Zubat use physic".

I dodged Zubat's attack and threw a Pokeball into saying " Pidgeotto use wing attack on Zubat".

And my friend came out of it's Pokeball and blasted Zubat flying into the wall knocking it out for the count making James to throw a Pokeball saying "Koffing use sludge bomb". And the poison Pokemon appeared and blasted Pidgeotto flying into me knocking me over i helped Pidgeotto up and asked " Are you OK Pidgeotto?."

That's when Pidgeotto started to glow which we all understood then the light faded but it wasn't a normal Pidgeot standing there it had extended hair flowing from the top of his head he had mega evolved just like Sasha to Team Rocket's look's of shock so i said " Pidgeot use Brave bird".

And there was a loud explosion and a hole in the ceiling blasted forth expelling Team Rocket who shouted " LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN".

I ran forward and unlocked the cages with Sasha's help and released the Eevee and it's evolution's so i bent down to them and asked them " Are you guy's alright?."

The Eevee and it's evolution's nodded and Eevee jumped onto my shoulder and rubbed her head against my check it was as if she knew that i was taken i chuckled and said " You really like me huh Eevee well if you and your friends want then why don't you guy's tag along with me and my friend Paul as we are competing in the Kanto League if you guy's want to of course?."

The female Glaceon i suddenly noticed her stomach was larger which made me say " Are you expecting Ice and who is the father?."

Ice nodded sadly and said " _My boyfriend goes by the name of Wulveric from Kalos and i am expecting his Eevee"._

I nodded and said bending to Ice " Well i am going to compete in all the tournaments in all the regions Ice so i will be going to the Kalos region you have my word that i will reunite you with the man you love".

Tears sprung in Ice's eye's she nodded so we continued into MT Moon and soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel so we walked towards at a pace that suited Ice as she was expecting soon we came out of the cave and saw Creulian city also it's Pokemon Center so we headed towards it and reached it as the sun began to set and entered so i made sure that Emily and her evolution line that i called Water, Flame, Jolt, Dark, Light, Ice, Leaf and Sliver was seen to by Nurse Joy i told Nurse Joy all about Ice so Nurse Joy did a extra check up on Ice with me standing beside her so Nurse Joy said " Well it could be today or Tomorrow for her to give birth who is the father of her baby Sword?."

I said " Her trainer who lives in Snowbell City in Kalos by the name of Wolveric if that helps at all Nurse Joy".

That made Nurse Joy gasped and she said " Wulveric he is the gym leader of Snowbell city now i will phone my sister in the Snowbell city Pokemon center and pass on the news to him i expect he will be more than happy to see his beloved girl again".

So Nurse Joy phoned her sister in Snowbell City who speed over to the Snowbell city gym and told Wolveric the good news to him crying like a mad thing so back at Creulain Pokemon Center i threw Mewtwo's Pokeball in the air and he appeared so i said " Big Brother we need to pick up someone important in Kalos take me to Snowbell City on the double".

Mewtwo nodded so we vanished into thin air and appeared in Snowbell city where i saw the Gym so i went there to find Wolveric so he turned around and i asked " Excuse me are you Wolveric the gym leader my name is Sword and i have come to take you to your girlfriend Ice ready?."

Wulveric nodded looking happier than he had ever had been before his beloved Ice got taken from him so we teleported back to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy was waiting for us she said " Ice has given birth to her baby Eevee and it's a girl would you like to see them both Wulveric?."

Wulveric nodded so he went inside where his heart melted there on the bed lay his beloved Ice with his baby girl sound fast asleep Ice awoke when she felt someone stroking her when she saw Wulveric she thought it was a dream until he spoke to her " It's really me my love".

They both kissed on the lips that's when the baby Eevee woke up and Wulveric whispered " Hi baby girl I'm your daddy Wulveric i will call you Snowflake hi there".

Snowflake went " Eevee vie" Which made Ice smile as she and Wulveric kissed again before the both of them fell asleep again so Wulveric came out of the room and meet with Sword and the crew he said " Thank you very much Sword it's like a dream come true i will expecting you in Kalos when the time comes for the Iceberg badge OK?."

So Mewtwo teleported them back to Snowbell city so meanwhile i decided to head to Creulain city Gym i decided to go with Jolt, Sasha also Rai as Misty uses water Types but i decided to ask Nurse Joy and gave me some useful info on Misty so i thanked her very much so me and Paul headed to the gym where we saw a trainer being flung out of the gym by a orange haired girl sneering at the trainer " You are really pathetic and don't deserve to be a trainer now beat it".

I stared at the way the orange haired girl was treating the trainer so i said into my mind so mum could hear me " Mum time to unleash the beasts mum did you see what happened?."

Mum said " Yes my son and we are all in agreement with you so let us begin".

I told Sasha to go with Paul into the stands in the gym which confused her but seeing the look on my face so Mum told her the reason why into her mind to her looking angry then she nodded in response so i stepped forward and said " Excuse me are you Misty the gym leader?."

That made Misty look towards me and said " Ah a new trainer come this way but i will beat you anyway no trainer has ever beaten me for the cascade badge and that is not going to happen to me today".

I hid a smile so we went inside so Paul along with Sasha sat in the stands watching my battle with Misty so we took our positions so Misty sister Daisy decided to be the referee for the match so she said " The battle between Sword the challenger and Misty the gym leader will now begin send out your first Pokemon".

Misty said " I choose you Starmie" And the water/physic type appeared so i said " I choose you Rai".

Misty stood there in shock at the Electric legend of Johto appeared but she regained her composer and said " Starmie take down".

And Starmie attacked but Raiku dodged to one side and blasted Starmie against the wall knocking it out cold in one move shocking Misty and her sister's in silence so Misty returned Starmie and said " Garadous i choose you".

And the final evolved form of Magikarp appeared so Misty shouted " Dragon rage on Raiku".

And Garadous shot a purple beam of light at Rai but he dodged like a bullet and his tail lit up and he walloped Garadous hard on the head making him see Stars but before he could recover he got hit with thunder knocking him out cold shocking Misty completely so Daisy shouted " Garadous is unable to battle Raiku wins therefore the match goes to Sword the challenger".

Misty looked humiliated so Daisy went up to her and said " You lost Misty hand over the Cascade badge or do i have to phone the Pokemon association as i have put up with your pathetic attitude towards trainers for too long and i not having it anymore understand Misty it ends right here".

Misty went pure white in the face but nodded and handed me the cascade badge perhaps this served as a lesson to her as she became a whole new person where Paul challenged her but he won hands down but Misty did put up a fight she said to me " Thank you very much for that match Sword may i ask you a question?."

I said " Sure Misty fire away".

She said " You look a lot like Ash are you his son?."

I stood there in shock so i told her the truth to her looking shocked so she said " Well i am glad you have a mother and father who loves you now be careful when you head to vermilion city as it is spring time starting tomorrow and it also the mating season for Pokemon OK and by the way Lt Surge is the gym leader of Vermilion City who uses Electric types so be sure to have some ground types in your party OK?."

Me and Paul nodded so i said as we headed back to the gym " Well we have to help out our Starters tomorrow huh Paul by the way i think we will be great dad's don't you think so?."

Paul said " Yes i think so too so let's get some sleep it will chaotic tomorrow huh?."

I nodded in response to Paul so we all bunked down for the night looking forward to tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 5 mating season and defeating Lt Surge for the thunder badge

Today the gang were walking through a forest with a large water source on the way to Vermilion City the sight of Sword and Paul's third gym battle when they heard a loud voice of " Outta the way outta the way". Sword looked around but too late he got blasted into the lake as the girl came speeding towards them knocking Sword into the lake he surfaced coughing up water and also looking wet as anything so Sasha came running and helped him out of the lake so they all lit a fire so Sword's clothes were hung up in a line in front of the fire as Sword wore a blanket while his clothes were drying as he was chatting to Sakura who was saying sorry over and over so Sword said "It's alright Sakura no need to apologize you just need to look where you are going also slow down".

While they were chatting The Pokemon were talking to each other but Sasha was trying her very best not to look at Sword's sexy body while trying not to get an erection in front of the other Pokemon it was the mating season and there was the smell of other Pokemon in heat while also fighting the desire to pin Sword down and do him right there and then something Sword had noticed he also noticed his mum and dad sneaking off into the forest he smiled to himself soon Sword's clothes were dry so he said " How about we chill here for the day how about it Paul Sakura?."

Sakura blushed at Sword's six pack chest and Paul nodded holding Blaze's hand blushing while Sword put his now dry clothes on he called " Hey Sasha want to come on a walk with me to check out the Pokemon also the scenery as well?."

Sasha blushed bright red nodded and followed Sword towards the lake where they saw lots of water Pokemon swimming around also having fun so Sasha jumped on top of Sword knocking them both to the ground Sword gasped as Sasha kissed his neck she then allowed him to turn around so he was facing her he said " Are you trying to seduce me Sasha my darling also trying to be the dominate one in this relationship?."

She nodded so Sword took off his clothes and put them underneath him so Sasha whispered " I love you Sword i can't wait to feel you both inside and out".

Sword moaned in pleasure as Sasha's hands traveled south " Ah Sasha i love you".

(Sasha's POV)

I smiled and moved down his body hearing his moans of pleasure when i reached his already hard shaft i licked it before taking the entire length in my mouth and offing Sword who was panting hard thrusting his hips up and down sensing he was ready i squeezed and he released his load into my mouth which i swallowed then i put two fingers inside him hearing him pant in pleasure when i felt he was ready i thrust inside him and there was nothing in this world could have prepared me for how in love Sword was with me feeling the way his body worked with mine seeing him working diligently to remain quiet so not to scare the Pokemon that were swimming in the lake feeling my release imminent i pinned him to the forest floor he whispered to me " I love you Sasha darling". I whispered back " I love you too Sword my reason for existing".

His body shuddered as we threw back our head's back and screams of pure pleasure escaped our mouths we did spook the water Pokemon swimming in the lake back at the campsite everyone heard the mating cries we made but thought it was wild Pokemon i collapsed into Sword's sweating body making sure i didn't impale him on my spike as i was part steel he panted to me " Are you alright my darling?."

I kissed him on the lips before flipping over and pulling him with me so that his head was in the crook of my neck his body on mine i purred to him " I am fine now let's get some rest before i will let you take me Sword i want to have your babies".

He looked happier than i have ever seen him he whispered to me " Thank you Sasha i love you more than you can imagine i will give you babies as soon as my body has rested alright?."

(End of Sasha's POV)

so a couple of hours later Sword was fully rested so he moved down Sasha's body hearing her moans of pleasure when he reached her entrance he drank from her making her grip his hair panting hard as waves of erotic pleasure went through her body he stopped her release was his undoing they were panting staring into each others eyes.

(Swords Pov)

I kissed her on the lips as i was doing this i thrust my throbbing shaft into her wet bottom she cried out in erotic agony as i pierced through her body's defenses as though they were nothing i paused a moment allowing her to adjust to me being inside her then i found a push n pull beat that beat a drum beat through her entire body there was nothing in this wonderful Pokemon world could have prepared me for how in love Sasha was with me the way her angelic body moved with me the way her hands played a melody across my shoulders i was also marveled at how she couldn't stop kissing me soon i felt my release near i pinned her to the blanket to see her eyes alight with desire and love for me her body went rigged she whispered " I love you Sword".

I whispered to her " I love you too my beautiful soulmate".

I went inside her again and a pure scream of pure erotic pleasure escaped Sasha's lips with her body shuddering as my release set her inside's on fire and her own release splashed all over our bodies and inside her a new life was starting to grow i collapsed beside her panting hard Sasha cuddled into me purring in contentment she whispered " You were amazing my love did you know Sakura was blushing while staring at your body?."

I nodded and said " Yeah i noticed but your the only girl for me and i don't care if i am a Pokaphil i love you and that to me is real she will just have to deal with it so lets get some rest before heading back to camp OK sugar darling?."

She giggled at me while blushing so we rested for a while before heading back to camp where Sakura said " Well look who finally decided to come back from their long walk in the woods where the hell were you Sword handsome?."

I said " Where i was is none of your concern Sakura or how long my walk was right Sasha?."

The look on Sakura's face was priceless she stormed off in a huff just then i saw mum and dad coming out of the forest well dad was holding mum in his arms the two of them staring into each others eyes i smiled and said " Hi dad, mum how did your walk go may i ask?."

Mum smiled and said " Our romantic walk was great thanks for asking Sword and yes your father was really romantic even with no clothes on giggle".

I nodded in politeness so night time rolled around so Blaze kissed Paul in their tent which Paul caught onto his mood so Paul took off his clothes and pushed Blaze onto the blanket and kissed his body all the way down hearing his starter moan in pleasure so when Paul reached his entrance he drank from Blaze making the Pokemon pant like anything gripping Paul's hair and thrusting his hips up and down sensing Blaze's release Paul stuck two fingers into Blaze then pulled out to Blaze releasing all over the blanket staring into each others eye's then Paul went inside of Blaze who cried out in pure pleasure he then thrust into Blaze to him panting in pure pleasure when Paul felt his release imminent he pinned Blaze to the blanket who was panting hard staring into Paul's eyes then Blaze was shuddering as Paul released inside of him to Blaze crying out in pleasure as Paul's seed filled him and making a new life grow inside of Blaze who was purring in contentment as Paul flipped over pulling Blaze with him so Blaze was lying in the crook of Paul's neck their hands intertwined as sleep overtook them.

So the following morning Sasha awoke with a start then pelted out of Sword's tent where she was sick with Sword rushing along side her looking concerned so Sasha felt her body through her aura and discovered she was pregnant with a baby girl which made her eyes fill with tears.

(Swords POV)

I said " What's wrong my love did you find out whats wrong with you?."

She jumped into my arms saying " I'm pregnant with your little girl darling".

I was crying with happiness so i kissed Sasha on the lips and whispered " May we call her Flame?."

Sasha nodded and said " Yes i love that name a lot my love look Blaze is pelting out of Paul's tent with Paul after him so is your mum look".

I stared at mum who was being sick as a pig and said " Sasha I'm gonna be a big brother for the first time".

She hugged me close and said " I am sure you will be a great big brother also a father my love but i am not sure it will be safe for the baby if i am in Gym battles also trainer battles while i am expecting".

I nodded in understanding and said " Don't worry my love my family can cover for you until you give birth to our little baby Flame OK?."

She smiled and kissed me on the lips so Paul strolled over looking happy with tears in his eyes which told us everything so i asked " Gender bro?."

He replied " Little boy you?."

I smiled and pulled Sasha close and said " Little lady we have named her Flame and she will be beautiful just like her mother".

Then mum strolled over with dad and said " We have some news for you Sword you are going to be a big brother to a little girl by the name of Summer how's that?."

I gasped along with Sasha and Paul then hugged mum gently so i whispered to her stomach " Hi little sis i am your big brother Sword i can't wait to hold you when you are born until then sleep well".

I hugged Sasha crying with happiness to her gently singing to me calming me down so we continued on our way towards Vermilion city battling trainers along the way and catching new friends to add to our team along the way soon Vermilion City came into view so we decided to rest where we were camped for the night before heading to the Pokemon center in the morning then hit the gym.

So the following morning they headed into the Pokemon center where Sasha was having an ultra sound to see how the baby was doing and Sword was shocked Sasha was having a human baby in ten days time so Sword made a decision he said " Sash you properly think this is stupid decision but please tell me what you think i think i should quit my journey the reason is that going from place to place only staying for the night Flame will want one place to settle down and live in so thats the reason why i am quitting my journey just until Flame is ten years old if she wants to she can come on my journey but it's her decision if she wants to do Pokemon battling or just exploring the region so what do you think?."

(Sasha Pov)

I understood him as i was expecting a human child so he was making the right decision as Flame when she gets older will want to stay in one place not going from place to place making friends but having to leave the very next morning it wouldn't be fair on her so i said " _I am agreeing with you my love we must stop our journey for Flame's sake after the gym battle here in Vermilion city for 10 years then restart the journey from where we stopped"._

He kissed me on the lips and said " Thank you very much Sasha is that alright Nurse Joy about the decision just now?."

Nurse Joy said " Yes i am very impressed you are thinking about your child benefit not your own so it is fine you restart here in vermilion city in 10 years time alright?."

He thanked her very much and so we headed off towards the gym telling Paul and Swords parent's what our decision was to Arcues smiling in understanding to Sword's father nodding in understanding so Arcues and Sasha went and sat in the stands to watch the match so Storm stood there in the field facing Lt Surge who was standing on the other side of the battle field and the match went in Swords favor to him winning his third Gym badge so he ran into the stands where he was hugged by Sasha and Arcues smiling with happiness also joy at seeing him getting his third gym badge so they sat and watched Paul getting his gym badge so after the battle Arcues beamed them all up to the hall of origin waiting 10 years form now when his daughter will be joining Sword and Sasha on his Pokemon master journey


	6. Chapter 6

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 6 restarting the journey with Flame and rescuing my dad's Pikachu from Team Rocket who my dad abandoned

 ** _10 years later_ **

" Are you ready Flame sweetie?." called Sword as he stood beside Sasha ready to restart his journey " Coming Daddy" called Flame as she appeared alongside Paul, Blaze and their son who they called Roxas who were with her so Sword asked her with his arms around Sasha " So are you going to be a Pokemon trainer or do you want to travel the regions sweetie?."

" Travel the regions dad". Replied Flame as she stood beside him waiting to see what the Kanto region was like and all the Pokemon people and it's cultures "Thats a very good decision big sis". Came a voice making them look over for a split second later for a young girl to jump into Sword's arms saying " I hope you were not going to leave without me were you big brother?."

Sword laughed " i would never dream of doing that little sis".

Sword had grown a lot during his 10 year stop on his journey to become a Pokemon master he was now 20 years old and his wife his beloved Sasha had learned some awesome kick ass moves and all the Pokemon he had caught up till then had fully evolved into their final forms some had Mega evolved and stayed in their forms and were more powerful then the rest of their kind Sword himself had also been doing aura training with Sasha in which he had a lean shape, bulging muscles but he was the most romantic boyfriend to Sasha and a loving father to his baby girl Flame also a doting big brother to his little sister named Summer who was the daughter of Acrues and Coballion.

They were all enveloped in a bright light and they found themselves outside the Vermilion Pokemon center when Flame noticed a wild Dendee watching her with interest mostly her bag that was around her waist so she crouched down and said " Hi there my name is Flame nice to meet you".

The wild Dendenee happily jumped into her bag catching everyone off guard so Storm said " Well look at that baby girl you got your starter Pokemon and first Pokemon friend congrats".

Suddenly a large blast of yellow light lit up the forest making Arcues gasp and said " I know that electric blast anywhere it's your dad's Pikachu he abandoned several years ago as he didn't agree with Ash for dumping you so let's find him as i think team rocket is after him again".

(Swords Pov)

Rage boiled in my blood at what my mother said i nodded so we pelted into the forest and found Team Rocket's Pokemon gang up on Pikachu until they heard my shout of " OI LEAVE MY UNCLE PIKA ALONE YOU JERKS".

Pikachu looked over and stared at me i shouted " Sasha Aura sphere full power".

That made Team rocket look around only to blasted into the air Jessie, James and Meowth screamed " TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN".

I ran over to Pikachu who sparked angrily at me i stopped dead in my tracks i said " Uncle Pika I'm the son Ash dumped on Arceus to raise as he saw me as a threat to his throne".

(Pikachu's PO)

I stared at the man standing in front of me i stared into the eyes and recognized the eyes of the baby that was handed to Iris all those years ago i jumped into his arms nuzzling him happy to have found him again after all these years he smiled and spoke to my shock my language he said " _Hi uncle Pika my name is Sword i don't know if you know but this amazing Lucario beside me is my wonderful girlfriend Sasha and my daughter Flame, Paul i believe you know this two people are in fact Arcues and Coballion and all the legends who are really excited to see you again"._

I stared at the older man and Woman beside Sword who showed me their real forms to my shocked looks i said " _Arcues long time no see how did you come to raise Sword?."_

Arcues sad smile told me everything i cried in Swords arms to him gently soothing me so he introduced me again to everyone including his daughter Flame to her shock that the wild Dedenee had belonged to my friend Bonnie so i said to Sword "I _will come with you to get payback on Ash so shall we get started tomorrow my little nephew?."_

He smiled at this so we noticed the sun setting so we headed back to the Pokemon center in Vermilion city and all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us in the future


	7. Chapter 7

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 7 Meeting team Eevee and Celadon gym badge

It was mid morning in a forest when Sword decided to stop for lunch which everyone thought was a good idea so they decided to set up camp and had just started to have some lunch when Team Rocket decided to interrupt it which Raichu was not having any of that and gave Team Rocket a thunderbolt to the body which had not gone unnoticed a young Eevee ran back to it's trainer named Virgil who had seen the thunderbolt and recognized it as Ash's Pikachu's thunderbolt so he headed off into the direction of the Thunderbolt.

Soon as Team Rocket had vanished into the air a voice sounded " Hey there".

Sword looked over to see a young man with an Eevee right beside him which Pikachu knew Virgil said " So how are you these days Ash?."

Sword said very calmly " My name is Sword I'm am Ash's son who he dumped as i was a threat to him and his wife Iris's thrones."

Virgil had a look of shock so Arceus came out of her Pokeball in human form and had a discussion with Virgil who's face looked angry and horrified so he wandered over and said " Your mother told me everything i am sorry to have made friends with Ash come on my house is this way and i will show my Eevee evolution's and you will show me yours alright?."

Sword nodded so they followed Virgil back to his house which turned out to be a ranch which had lots of Pokemon running around so he called " Now Team Eevee all units deploy".

And all his Eevee evolution's came running out of different places making Paul's eyes widen in surprise he gasped " All these Pokemon are yours may i ask how did you evolve them by the way?."

Virgil happily told Paul when he said about a thunder stone Pikachu's ears pointed upwards catching Sword's attention so Sword bent down and said " Mum told me that you didn't want to evolve are you wanting to evolve now may i ask?."

Pikachu nodded so Sword said " Virgil do you happen to have a spare Thunder Stone on you by any chance?."

Virgil nodded so Pikachu evolved into a Raichu but Sword said " You will always be my uncle Pikachu no matter what you are".

Raichu nodded smiling so after chilling with Virgil and his eevee team the crew set off again into the sunset.

* * *

Celodon city and getting gym badge No 4

Today we see the gang standing in Celadon city's Pokemon Center when Sword saw today's date which was mothers day so he said " Guy's i am going to do an errand be back in a bit alright?."

Sasha nodded and gave Sword a kiss on the check so he smiled as he watched Summer busy brushing his Pokemon who Summer had asked if she could look after them as well as Dedene which Sword agreed to along with Sasha so Sword went to one of the department stores and said to one of the ladies " Excuse me i am looking for a perfume for my mother for mother's day and i was wondering if you could help me?."

One of the ladies said " Yes follow me".

So she led Sword to the perfume counter and showed him the perfumes so Sword smelled them all but one smelt just like his mum so Sword bought the perfume thanked the ladies very much and departed to the Pokemon Center one of the ladies said " What a nice young man i must tell Erika a new trainer is here."

So at the Poke center Sword said to Arcues " Happy mother's day mother".

Arcues opened her present and gasped at the perfume she smiled and hugged Sword saying " Aw thank you Sword my favorite perfume come on let's explore the city before yours and Paul's Gym battle".

So with that they went into the city that's where Sword saw a stall where he saw two eggs that he knew right away he had read the book of Pokemon eggs and these two eggs were eevee's but Sword saw they were shinnies so Sword smiled at Sasha who read his mind so she smiled so Sword said "Hey Uncle Pika could help me with an errand".

Raichu saw the eggs and nodded smiling so he and Sword strolled up and asked " May i have a go?."

The man said " Sure try to get the ball to the top of the pole".

(Sword's Pov)

I nodded to Raichu who jumped up his tail turn different colour and hit the mat making the ball go straight up the poll and rang the bell shocking the sales person into silence he quickly recovered and gave me the eggs so i said " Thank you very much".

With eggs in hand we made our way back to the Pokemon center where we saw everyone happily chatting away Sasha came running over to us and i held the eggs out to her she said " _Where did you get these eggs my love?_

I said " Won them at a stall they are Eevee eggs and shiny ones at that 2 new little members to our family what do you think Summer two new friends for you to look after how's that for cool?."

Summer nodded happily so i said " OK gang time to go and get our fourth gym badge alright?."

So we all headed towards Celadon city gym where we were meet by the ladies from the perfume shop so the lady said " Ah hello again please follow me to see Erika the gym leader."

So she lead them to Erika who was busy looking after her grass type Pokemon she looked up and smiled then said " Welcome to my grass type gym i will gladly accept your challenge follow me".

She then led them to the battle arena so i went onto the battlefield first to face Erika who said " Leafeon i choose you".

And the grass type appeared on the battlefield so i threw my Pokeball saying " Flareon i choose you".

And the fire type appeared so the battle began so Leafeon was getting the upper hand until she got blasted by a flamethrower which knocked her out in one go so Erika returned Leafeon and sent out Vileplum so i returned Flareon and threw another Pokeball saying " Come on out big brother".

Erika was in shock when my big brother Entie appeared Erika quickly recovered and said " Vileplum acid attack".

I said " OK dodge and use Flamethrower".

Big brother dodged the acid attack and blasted Vileplume against the wall knocking it out for the count declaring me the winner and i hugged by everyone when Erika came over and said " That was a great battle Sword and your prize the Rainbow badge well done".

I jumped for you at getting my fourth Kanto gym badge so i stood to one side and watched all my friends battling Erika and getting their badges so with new badges in hand we headed back to the Pokemon center to rest up for the journey tomorrow to Fushia City and getting the soul badge


	8. Chapter 8

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 8 Lavender town and Fuchsia gym badge

Today the gang were in Lavender town but for some reason the town was in fog so they found the Pokemon Center and went inside where they found all the trainers that had been traveling staying in the center until the fog cleared they all looked over and gasped when they saw Sword and his crew came walking in some started talking among themselves when they saw Sword which Sword had noticed but showed no interest.

He handed his Pokeballs to Nurse Joy while Paul waited his turn one trainer took a major dislike to Flame the reason was that she was playing with Dedenee and she wasn't happy that a little kid her age had a Pokemon so as Sword got his Pokemon back he heard Flame shout " OI LEAVE ME ALONE AND LEAVE DEDENEE ALONE YOU BULLY".

Sword and Sasha spun round like there were springs in their necks and in an instant the trainer was blasted into a wall Sword hugged Flame and asked "What happened my little fire starter?."

Flame said " That trainer didn't like me having a Pokemon as she thinks i am not of age to have a Pokemon and she really liked Dedenee i guess since i don't have a Pokedex i am not a trainer".

That made Sword growl angrily so he said " Don't worry Sweetie i will make a phone-call after i deal with this trainer".

The said Trainer was in fact Iris from Unova who was busy traveling the Kanto Region she did a double take when she saw Sword she said " Ash is that you?."

Sword nodded to Sasha who blasted Iris out of the Pokemon Center so Sword walked over to the video phone and called Professor Oak and had a conversation with him so he returned to Flame and said " We are going on a little trip sweetie OK?."

Flame nodded so Sword kissed Sasha on the lips whispered " Won't be long my love alright play nice with Iris when she comes back in Kay?."

Sasha returned the kiss then said very seductively into his mind " Kay sexy boy i promise to play nice but if not you can "punish me tonight" alright?."

He growled into her ear making her giggle so they both teleported to Professor Oak's lab where Professor Oak was waiting so he led them inside and presented to Flame to her gasping in shock her very own Pokedex she stared at Sword who was smiling at her she cried with Sword hugging she said " Is this a dream dad?."

Sword shook his head and said " Not a dream my little fire starter since you have a Pokemon already means you are already a Pokemon trainer".

So with that Flame was a Pokemon Trainer so she got her Pokedex and all her Pokeballs from Professor Oak so they teleported back to the Poke center where Iris was waiting with Sasha who came over saying " How did you trip go with your father Flame?."

In answer Flame showed her mother her Pokedex causing Iris to gasp in shock she saw Paul coming over to Sword and said " Wow cool Sword you got Flame her own Pokedex congrats Flame".

(My real mother's POv)

I froze the baby i gave up when he was born was standing right in front of me with a family of his own i was even more shock when he kissed the female Lucario who was holding his hand and seeing the little girl he was with happily jumped into the female Lucario's arms saying " What do you think mummy i got a Pokedex of my own?."

Tears poured down my face so i vanished outside and told my Dragointe to fly me home back to Kalos to my husband Ash.

(end of Pov)

So with Nurse Joy Sword was asking her what was up with the fog when Flame was staring at Lavender town's tower when she thought she saw a Pokemon's ghost face at one of the windows giving off the fog that was surrounding the town then a split second later the face had vanished she went over to her father and told him what she had seen to Sword standing up straight and saying " OK we are going to see what is causing all this fog at the Lavender tower Flame please stay here i don't want you wondering off and getting lost in this fog you too Summer alright?."

Flame and Summer nodded so Roxas decided to keep the girls company which Paul and Blaze thought was very nice of him of course the reason was that Roxas acted like a big brother towards Flame and Summer.

Soon Sword and co were at the Lavender tower where the smoke was coming from so they headed inside and proceeded upstairs and found the Pokemon causing the smoke it was a mother Marowake she turned around to see Sword standing there she said " I am sorry about this smoke but i can't rest in peace until my baby finds a trainer who will look after and care for him.

Sword stepped forward towards the baby Cubone who was nervous but Sword shocked both Cubone and Marowake by speaking in their language shocking the baby Cubone who jumped into his arms making him smile so Marowak said " I can finally rest in peace thank you my friend and take good care of my son".

With that she vanished so Sword held the baby Cubone and watched from the window as the fog cleared around Lavender town so they also the sun setting so they headed to the Pokemon center with their new friend Cubone.

* * *

Fushia gym battle

The crew today had finally reached Fushia City so they headed into the Pokemon Center but an old friend or rival of Ash's thought Sword was Ash so he came over and sneered with his cheerleaders " Well, Well if it isn't Ashy boy".

(my pov)

Mum contacted me in my mind so i said very calmly " Hello there Gary i am just here on my vacation from my champion duties in Kalos".

Gary did a double take there was a moment of complete silence from them so me and my family walked over to the counter and got my and Flame's Pokemon seen to as during our travels Flame had become a wonderful Pokemon trainer and caught loads of Pokemon friends to add to our family Gary stared at Flame he came over and said " Hold on that child isn't 10 years of age so how can she be a Pokemon trainer?."

I smirked at this and said " With a little help from Professor Oak Flame is a qualified Pokemon trainer Gary now if you excuse me i have some stuff to do".

Gary snarled at this and said " You, me battle now".

I looked at Sasha who nodded and so i said " Wait here Flame i won't be long".

So we headed outside to the battle area and in no time flat Gary was defeated and his cheerleader squad stood there in shocked silence so i strolled back inside where Flame came over and i nodded to her so we finished our business with Nurse Joy and headed to the gym walking past Gary who was frozen in shock he watched us walking to the Fushia city gym and said to himself " That is not Ash i will find out who he is when he faces me if he faces me after defeating the elite four".

So we had arrived outside the Fushia city gym was according to the guide book Flame was reading it was a Poison type Gym so i decided to go with Physic and flying types to mum's approval so the gym in question was a mansion so i pushed the front doors open and saw a Venonat who i had a conversation with so the Venonat showed us the way through the place and meet up with it's trainer named Ai who smiled at us as we approached she said " Welcome to the Fushia city Gym i will be your opponent before you face my brother that is if you can defeat me so little one shall we have a battle?."

(Flame's Pov)

I stood there in shock but dad said " Go on hunny i think this will be great experience for you don't worry if it get dangerous i will intervene alright?."

I nodded and went to one side of the battlefield and Ai went to the other side of the battlefield and the referee said " The battle between Ai and Flame will now begin trainers send out your Pokemon".

So Ai sent out her Venonat so Flame sent out to Ai greatest shock a Charizard she quickly recovered and the battle started but to Ai's shock she got beaten in one move she watched Flame bowing to Charizard who returned the gesture so Ai smiled and nodded to us so we followed her to the gym battle floor where her brother was waiting he said " Welcome i am Koga the Pokemon master of the Fushia gym you boy with the Mega Lucario you shall be first to battle me then your daughter then your friend understand?."

(MY POV)

I nodded so Flame stood to one side and watched as we took out places on the battlefield so Koga said " I shall lead with my Venomoth".

And the final evolution of Venonat appeared so I threw a Pokeball and Koga and his sister's eyes went wide as my big brother Mewtwo appeared he said " My boy you have a Legendary on your team?."

I smiled and said " Of course I am the new chosen one after all so shall we begin?."

Koga quickly recovered and the battle began but to his shock he lost to everyone cheering so Flame and Summer came running over hugging me so I smiled so after Koga healed his Pokémon it was Flame's turn and she did well and won her first ever gym badge her eyes were alight with such fiery passion that told me that just travelling the regions was trumped with competing in the Kanto League so I asked her " Well what do you say now Flame?."

She replied " Wow so this is what it feels like to be a trainer well I think I will battle the gym leaders and win their badges and compete in the Kanto League though we may need to go back to the Pewter Gym and start from there again for myself would that bother you dad?."

I hugged her saying " No sweetie that wouldn't bother me at all I am proud of you for finding your grove as a Pokémon trainer don't worry no matter who wins or loses at the Kanto league we all did our best alright?."

Koga smiled at this making Flame smile so we happily watched Paul battle Koga and won so after that Koga said to us " This young lady will be a fine trainer as she is one already and you will go far young one you will need to challenge the Pewter city gym for the badge there then Cerulean city then Vermillion and you will be all caught up alright Flame?".

Flame nodded so we headed out of the gym into the distance looking forward to Flame's new passion as a Pokémon trainer and her new found love for Gym battles and badges.


	9. Chapter 9

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 9 Catching a Ancient Pokémon and Pewter gym badge no 1 for Flame

We see our hero walking back towards Pewter City for Flame's first Gym badge as she had beaten Koga for his badge so she needed to get Brock's, Misty's, Lt Surge and lastly Erica's so they were walking past a Pokemon Center when they noticed the sun was setting so they went into the Pokemon Center and Flame got a lot of Stares from the Trainers that were there for the night but Flame paid them no attention making Sword and Sasha smile at this one trainer looked furious he stormed over and said " A little Girl is trainer she is not even ten years of age yet".

Flame smirked and showed to his horror a Pokedex which made everyone back away looking shocked so she said " I am a trainer as Professor Oak gave me a Pokedex so ha ha ha".

The trainer ran for it out of the Pokemon Center so She strolled up to the Counter and got her Pokemon healed up saying thank you to Nurse Joy who smiled and said " Wow not even 10 years old and already on a Pokemon journey and so well mannered it's a long time since i had any trainers in here with manners such as yours young one".

Flame smiled and so everyone bunked down for the night sleeping peacefully so the next morning we see them walking the coast when they saw a lighthouse with a man standing outside it so they strolled over to the man introducing himself as Bill who happily chatted away to them suddenly Meloetta popped out of her Pokeball and was pointing at the largest Pokemon on the front of the lighthouse shocking Bill and everyone completely Sword asked " Are you sure you want to fight this Dragonite big sis?."

She nodded Bill was standing there mouth wide open but he quickly recovered and led the way in front of the lighthouse so Melotetta touched the statue of the Dragonite and a bell sounded deep within the lighthouse and suddenly mist came down and a roar sounded in the distance and the massive Dragonite appeared and roared at Meloetta and they both began to fight each other Meloetta getting the upper hand and pretty soon the giant Dragonite was breathing heavily and fell down causing an earthquake so Sword flung a Pokeball and caught the dragonite making them all cheer Bill came over Gobsmacked that someone had defeated and caught the massive Dragonite he said " Wow that is amazing no-one has ever beaten Dragonite but also catching him good luck on your journey my friends."

With Dragonite in hand they set off towards the Pokemon center that Bill had showed them so they entered the Pokemon center and got their Pokemon healed up and bunked down for the night wondering what Flame's battle against Brock will be like.

* * *

Flame wins her boulder badge

Today the gang were in Pewter city and Flame was feeling nervous which her dad noticed he said " Don't worry Flame i am sure everything will go OK and i am sure you will win the boulder badge".

Flame nodded so they got rested up in the Pokemon Center then headed off towards Pewter city gym as Flame had decided to go with her Blastoise, Marill and Starmie so as she entered the lights came on and Brock stood there on the battlefield so they took their places so Brock threw a Pokeball and his Onix appeared so Flame threw a Pokeball and her Blastoise appeared on the battlefield and the battle began and she kept her cool and her Blastoise won the first match so Brock returned Onix and sent out Tyrantrum the evolved form of Tyrunt so she decided to stick with Blastoise and the second battle began and she won the second match and was declared the victor and she was dancing for joy when the gang came running over and hugged her close when Brock came over and handed her the Boulder badge saying " Thank you for that match it was really awesome young trainer you will need to battle Misty for your second gym badge good luck".

So with that Flame won her Boulder badge and she was doing great so will she win her Cascade gym Badge come and find out everyone


	10. Chapter 10

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 10 Gym badge no 2 and Flame joins the Lapras defense force

Today the crew are walking through the impressive Mt Moon to reach Curelian City the site of Flame's second gym badge when a little Cleffa decided to introduce itself to everyone which they all thought wad odd as Cleffa never show their faces to humans so Sword decided to ask the little Cleffa if it was lost the little Cleffa noticed Flame and Summer and it jumped into Summer's arms and snuggled into her arms making them all smile so Sword said " I think you have just got your first Pokemon little sis congrats".

Seeing the happy face on both Summer and little Cleffa's face so they headed onward and found out why this little Cleffa was lost Team Rocket was up to no good as usual so our heroes sent them packing as usual not before Raichu blasted them flying into the sky never to be seen again so they carried onward and reunited the little Cleffa with it's family but it wanted to go with Summer which caught the Clefairy and Clefable off guard but seeing the happy smile on it's little face they finally caved in and allowed the little Cleffa to go with Summer which made Summer a Pokemon trainer for the first time to Sword and His mum and dad to hug Summer along with the gang.

So they set off again going through Mt Moon battling wild Pokemon and also Trainers soon they saw the light at the end of the of Mt Moon and soon they were standing outside the Pokemon Center and the sun was setting so they got a room and bunked down for the night.

The next morning they were standing outside Misty's Gym as this was finally the day Flame got her second gym badge so Misty came out and happily accepted Flame's challenge looked shocked at learning Flame was a trainer so the crew sat on the benches watching the Flame and Misty as they battled it out for the badge.

(Flame's Pov)

I was on my side of the battlefield and saw Misty taking her place i was nervous so the battle began so Misty sent out Seaking the final evolved form of Golden so i sent out my own Pikachu that i had caught who i named Sparky so Misty wasted no time saying " Seaking Hydro Pump on Sparky".

I shouted " Sparky dodge and use Thunderbolt on Seaking then follow it up with Iron Quick".

And Sparky attacked but Seaking dodged the Thunderbolt but failed to dodge the Iron Quick which knocked it out in one go to Misty's look of shock she thought to herself " Wow Sword's daughter is good i believe she is worthy of my full power".

So Misty sent out her Garadous and said " Flame i believe you are worthy of feeling my full power MEGA EVOLVE".

And i was gasping in shock Misty Garadous had further evolved but i stayed calm and kept a cool head and found a way to defeat Garadous and i took the chance and it worked like a charm especially when Misty decided to use a Hurricane and Rain dance combo trapping Sparky in a hurricane so i shouted at Sparky to use Thunderbolt then use Quick attack to climb the Hurricane and jumped out of the Hurricane and blasted the Mega Garadous with a thunderbolt attack knocking the Garadous out earning myself my second gym badge i speed towards my mum and dad who came pelting out of the stands hugging me close smiling so Misty came over and handed me my second gym badge and i thanked her very much and headed towards the Pokemon center wondering what new adventures awaited me.

Flame joins the Lapras defense force

It was a long journey as they were heading to Vermilion city the site of Flame's third gym badge so the gang had decided to rest at a nearby Pokemon center so Flame decided to explore outside so she headed into the forest where her walk was interrupted by some kids who blocked her path she said " Hey let me pass".

The girl said " No way we are not letting any one pass as we are the Lapras defense force and you are not allowed to pass".

Flame said " Huh is there is a Lapras here in these woods?."

The group looked horrified that Flame had said something like that so the girl said " Tell me your name and i will let you join the Lapras defense force".

Flame said My name is Flame and i am a Pokemon trainer".

The group was shocked that Flame being so young was a Pokemon trainer so the leader said " My name is Heidi this is Kai and Cam so follow us and we will show you to our hideout and meet Lapras".

So Flame was led to the Lapras defense for hideout so they got changed into swimsuits and jumped into the water so Flame asked " OK Heidi where is Lapras?."

Flame's answer came swimming from underneath them and surprised Flame it was a baby Lapras and Flame and her new friends had fun until the rain came on so they took refuge in a cave.

Meanwhile Sword and the others were in the Pokemon center Sword was getting worried about Flame and he wasn't the only one so the gang decided to look for Flame once the storm passed.

So while the storm was busy Flame and the others had taken shelter in Lapras's cave and were happily eating some sweets and even gave some to Lapras when the storm faded into the distance but Lapras started crying about something so Flame touched Lapras's skin which was suddenly very hot all of a sudden she said " Huh it's skin is hotter than it should maybe we should get some help".

(Flame's pov)

We heard loud voices shouting " Flame where are you answer us".

I pelted outside and roared " MUM DAD OVER HERE".

In a mere second mum jumped down beside us shocking my new friends off guard and also dad and everyone else was beside us dad and mum hugged me close suddenly dad noticed Lapras and his eyes meet mine and nodded and walked over to Lapras with me and i introduced my dad to my friends who were in awe of him so he gently stroked Lapras shocking my friends when he spoke in Lapras language for a bit before turning to my friends and said " Lapras has told me of how good you lot are of taking care of her but she is homesick and missing her baba and memma but we need to get this fever sorted or she might never seen her mother and father again so Flame please go and inform Nurse Joy and bring her here please?."

I looked at my friends who nodded so i pelted back to the Pokemon center and found Nurse Joy and told her of the situation to her running with me and finding the cave and healing Lapras she was pleased with my friends on how they had took great care of Lapras Nurse Joy said " Oh by the way the Eevee that you found is returned to it's trainer and i am happy to report it is doing very well."

The kids looked shocked that Nurse Joy knew about their Eevee so the kids suddenly knew that their teacher didn't take Eevee away from them so Nurse Joy left totally unaware that Team Rocket was watching and discussing nabbing Lapras from them suddenly Lapras started Crying again so Sword according to the story you kids told me Lapras was swept here from a storm so Lapras must have come from the sea so she will be homesick so let's get Lapras out to sea and reunite her with her family so how about it kids?."

The kids knew that Lapras wanted to be with it's family so they nodded so Heidi led the way but their route blocked by a boulder but with some help from their Pokemon the boulder was blasted into pieces soon the sea came into view making Lapras get excited but Team Rocket blocked the way so Heidi and her friends with the help of Flame got Lapras out to sea but Team Rocket wasn't about to give up when Lapras Parent's came into view and boy were they pissed off with team Rocket and blasted them off into the distance.

So the sun was setting we see the kids waving goodbye to Lapras as she is reunited with her family and they set off into the distance so with that rescue and reunion out of the way our heroes set off again heading towards Vermilion city the sight of Flame's third Gym badge


	11. Chapter 11

Raised by the Legendary Pokémon

Chapter 11 Third Gym badge and going fishing for the day

Today we see our gang walking towards Vermilion city the sight of Flame's 3rd Gym badge when Gary stood in the way sneering at Flame he said "You battle me now as I know you are lying about being a trainer so come at me".

Flame saw her father nodding so she sent out a Mega Charizard to Gary stepping back in shock and horror at the sight of the Charizard he quickly recovered and sent out a Venasaur and lost hands down to his face growing paler all the time even his cheerleader squad were dead silent at this so Sword said " I am not Ash Gary as you would have already figured out correct?."

Gary nodded so Sword said shocking Gary " I am his son Sword but he and my mother by the name of Iris abandoned me when i was just born seeing me as a threat to his throne so i was raised by Arcues and Coballion".

Hearing the names of two Legendary Pokemon made Gary snap his head up in Amazement but hearing the part about how Ash had done that to his own son made Gary's blood boil so he said " Well Swordy boy i will see you at the elite four i hope you bring your game".

Sword and co nodded so Gary vanished into the distance so our gang continued walking and stood outside the Pokémon center as the sun was going down so they bunked down for the night with Flame lying in bed wondering how her battle will play out.

So next morning Flame was standing outside the Vermilion city gym with her parent's so they went inside where Flame meet Lt Surge so they stood on opposite ends of the battle field and called out their Pokémon Lt Surge choose Raichu so Flame sent out Charizard so the battle began so Lt Surge was doing great until Flame's Charizard knocked Raichu out with Flamethrower so Lt Surge sent out Galvantula and barley two seconds later Flame won her third gym badge Flame was jumping for joy when Lt Surge came over saying " No trainer has ever knocked out my strong Galvantula before you are pretty special I present to you the Thunder badge little one".

Flame thanked Lt Surge very much and headed back outside the gym to the sun setting in the sky so Sword said " How about we chill out tomorrow and do a spot of fishing and see what kinds of water types we catch to add to our team's what do you guy's say?."

The gang thought it was a wonderful idea so they headed to the Pokémon center and bunked down for the night looking forward to a relaxing day of Fishing the following day.

Going fishing for the day

Today was a day off for the gang so they told Nurse Joy who thought fishing was a wonderful idea so she gave them fishing rods and dive balls so with these items in hand the gang headed to the beach and set up along the shore front with their fishing rods and also lunch.

Soon they were getting bites so Sword fished up a Squirtle, Psyduck, Poliwag, Shellder, Seel and a Krabby.

Paul caught a Horsea, Goldeen, Staryu, Magikarp, Vaporeon, Totodile.

And lastly Flame caught a Remoraid, Mudkip, Wailmer, Corphish, Feebas, and lastly a Clamperl which was a awesome day's worth of Fishing they saw the sun setting and headed back to the Pokemon center and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


End file.
